


Thistles and Thunder

by nekonexus



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-11
Updated: 2010-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-08 20:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekonexus/pseuds/nekonexus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed introduces Roy to an unexpected simple pleasure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thistles and Thunder

Roy Mustang was not a man who moped, sulked, brooded, or generally allowed himself to be seen as out-of-sorts. He was, however, feeling ever so slightly _moody_ and heading toward what might be described as a _perverse_ mood that afternoon.

Thunder clammered overhead, but the dry heat continued. He didn't mind the heat so much -- rain was much more of a nuisance, really -- but he did object to the great claps of air pressure that threatened to buckle his skull.

Fullmetal's stubborn insistence on dragging him out into a field of thistles was certainly not improving his mood any. He preferred to do his vicarious living through the boy's adventures, well, _vicariously_, not by joining in his exploits.

"Here," Fullmetal exclaimed, thrusting a purplish, prickly globe at him. There were thistles clinging to the sleeves of his jacket, and stacked three deep on the cuffs of his pants.

Roy took the offering cautiously in his right hand and, after a moment's consideration, ran the index finger of his left hand over the globe. It bent softly beneath the touch. "Clover?" he said, arching one eyebrow.

Thunder clapped. Roy tried not to wince. Fullmetal rolled his eyes.

"Duh, yeah," the boy said. "Take your gloves off." Glancing around, he spotted a large, more-or-less flat rock and moved to sit on it with his own clover.

Roy followed, and sat. Peeled his gloves off and ran his fingers back and forth over the.... He wasn't sure what to call them. Clover petals? Presumably.

"Here," his companion said, drawing his attention. "Just pull one out and suck on it."

Chuckling softly, Roy carefully chose one petal and plucked it free.

"Pervert," Ed muttered. But then he was busy, sucking the tiny drops of sweet nectar from petal after petal.

Roy tried it once, eyes narrowed meditatively. The second petal he simply popped into his mouth and chewed, letting the flavour burst sharply upon his tongue.

Non-vicarious living might have its moments, he decided.

That was, until the light summer rain began.


End file.
